


Sins of The Night

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jamie Dornan - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake reveals his deepest desire to his girlfriend Brooke and much to his surprise she is open to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in the Jamie Dornan fandom because I see him as my original male character Jake.

The car pulled up to a sleek steel skyscraper in downtown Seattle. To anyone else it was just an unassuming business tower, where for all they knew it was just a place where investment bankers and lawyers made their money. But little did they know the depravity that goes on here when the sun goes down.

I climbed out of the car and headed inside, giving the security guard a polite nod before walking down the long corridor of public elevators to the one marked executives only. I tapped my club card against the scanner, the doors opening immediately. The Blue Moon Club resided on the thirteenth floor, only accessed by club members. No one outside the club knew of its existence. The club catered to the wealthy business types with kinks and fetishes they wouldn't want the rest of the world to see.

The elevator started its ascent and I could feel my heart beating with excitement. I had told Brooke, my girlfriend about the club and my secret dominant side. I was fully prepared for her to run screaming for the hills but she surprised, but she was always so full of surprises so it shouldn't have shocked me when she told me she had secretly wanted to explore this world. She was intrigued by the thought of letting go of control and letting someone else take the lead. Brooke was the first woman outside the club that I had told my secret to. I trusted her, which to me was the ultimate act of submission. To trust someone enough to let go of all your secrets and be vulnerable in their eyes. I may be the dominate in this scenario but she held all the cards in the palm of her hand now.

I spent the next few weeks answering her question and discussing her limits as well as mine. I wanted her to be as informed as possible, even going as far as taking her to the club to meet the club owner Mistress Vivian before we started to play, because if she wasn't ready or if she had the slightest hesitation we wouldn't go any further.

The elevator doors opened to the thirteenth floor. The exterior of the club looking like any other office in the building. Stepping through the large steel doors I was greeted by a beautiful blonde, who took my coat and briefcase then ushered me through the second set of doors, where Mistress Vivian stood waiting for me. She was a buxom red head, dressed in a black low cut pencil dress, black Louboutin heels and a confidence that demanded your attention the moment you laid eyes on her.

"Mr. Huntsman, it's so good to see you." Her full red tinted lips curling into a smile as I stepped inside.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mistress Vivian." I grabbed the hand she held out to me, bringing it to my lips and placing a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"Always the gentleman." She smirked. "Your girl is waiting for you in the scene you requested." She turned and started walking down the dark hallway, leading us to my private room.

My excitement was beginning to boil over as we walked down the row of doors, the faint sounds of ecstasy coming from the rooms only adding to my desire to get to Brooke. Mistress Vivian stopped in front of my room, room B. I smirked to myself at how fitting my room's monicker was now that I was with Brooke.

"You are a very lucky man, Mr. Huntsman. Your girl is quite exquisite and eager to please her new Master. I hope you two enjoy your evening." She handed me my key then disappeared down the dark hallway.

My heart began to race as I unlocked the door, stepping inside I noticed the room was arranged in my exact specifications. Mistress Vivian didn't miss a single detail. In the middle of the dimly lit room there stood a long mahogany conference room table and one leather chair and my sweet Brooke naked and bent over the table. As the door clinked behind me I heard her take in a sharp breath and I could see a shudder pass through her body.

She was blindfolded and her beautiful perfect ass in the air just waiting for me. Each ankle was restrained to a table leg with a black leather cuff. She was bent at the waist and her hands were tied to the table with rope. Just as I had requested.

I slid off my suit jacket hanging it on the hook next to the door. Loosening my tie as I slowly walked over to the table. "Miss Bishop, you look so beautiful." I pressed a hand against the skin between her shoulder blades. Her soft moans of pleasure filling the room. I slid my hand down the length of her spine. Her skin was hot and flushed from the excitement and anticipation of not knowing when I would arrive. I scanned her body again, she was just as I had imagined, the way I had imagined her that first night we met in my office almost one year ago.

"Does this please you, sir?" She softly moaned, pulling her lip between her teeth as I drew a finger down her ass, dipping it between her wetness. She was already slick and dripping for me. The smell of her arousal filling my senses and making hard as a rock.

"You've made me very happy, Miss Bishop." When I slid two fingers inside her, her body sprung to life and I was glad she was tied down. Outside the club had I gotten Brooke this worked up she would have pushed me onto that table and fucked me to within an inch of my life. But this was my game and I was going to take my sweet time with her.

"I've dreamt of this moment with you for a very long time." Her body shivered against my lips as I kissed down her back. My fingers still buried inside her. "In this room you are mine to do with as I please."

"Yes, sir." Her moans turning to whimpers, her hips grinding against my hand. Body aching for my fingers to move inside her.

"Always remember how much I love you, Miss Bishop."

She exhaled a tight breath and nodded. A blush rolling across her creamy flesh. I finally gave her want she wanted, slowly moving my fingers in and out of her slick cunt. "My beautiful girl." I kissed along her neck and shoulder, savoring her sweet taste as worked my way down her body.

Pulling the leather chair close enough for me to sit. Removing my fingers from her I ran my hands along the back of her thighs. Grabbing two handfuls of her ass and spreading her open. I leaned in kissing her warm sweet, wet lips.

"Jake... Sir." Her voice strained, tight around every syllable as she corrected herself.

"I'll let that one go this time." I began again, letting my tongue circle along her clit then tracing around where she will soon take me. Pushing my tongue inside her, her hands straining against the rope as I tasted every inch of her. She tasted so damn good, I could never get enough of her taste. My fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing and pinch in rhythm with my tongue.

I could feel her getting close, her pussy throbbing around my tongue but I wasn't ready to let her come just yet. I stood up from my chair, watching as her body shivered from the lose of contact. Her breathing hard and desperate, body craving release. Just the way I wanted her.

I pulled off my tie and dress shirt, folding them over the chair. Pushing off my pants and boxers I bend over her, teasing her with my cock sliding it over her clit "you feel that, that how hard you make every time I see you." I slid my hands between her and the table, palms up cupping her full beautiful breasts "tell me how much you want me." I whispered in her ear.

"I need you, sir. My body is aching for you, to have you buried deep inside me. Please fuck me, Sir." She moaned, pushing back against me.

"That's a good girl."

I started slow, feeling every inch of her stretching around me. Teasing my length inside her, watching myself disappear and emerge, slick with her. She gasped as I pulled back and slammed into her. Repeating this slow sweet torture until I had her begging for release. Her body trembling against me.

Her body arched back as I found my rhythm, so hard and fast the table began to squeak and groan under the force of my pounding. I reached a hand around the front of her, fingers circling hard and fast along her clit. I knew her body better than anyone and I knew how hard she needed it.

"That's it, let me feel you come all over my cock."

That's all it took, her fingers white knuckle gripping the edge of the table. Her orgasm surging through her body and pulling me along with her. The room disappearing as we got lost in each other.

Exhausted she sank onto the table, sated and smiling. I kissed up along her back, her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. "You did so good. I'm so proud of you, Miss Bishop." I whispered, reaching up to untie her hands. I sank down to my knees, working the straps of the cuffs open from around her ankles. Kissing along her perfect rear as I stood up. Helping her up, her legs still wobbly. I pulled her into my lap, pulling off the blindfold. Her eyes fluttering open and lighting up when she met my gaze.

"Hi." I smiled softly.

"Hi." She replied, leaning in and kissing me.

"How do you feel?" I gently stroked her cheek, trying to gage her response.

"Like I could fucking fly. That was so damn amazing, Jakey." Her face lighting up like a kid in a candy store. "When can we do that again?"

"Anytime you want, sweetheart. This is my private room, so it's open to us whenever we want."

"Do we always have to play out your scenarios or can I make up some of my own?" She smiled shyly.

"We can do anything you want. Like I said before, this is about both of us exploring things we like. We can talk about it more later, right now I think we should head home and take a hot bath. I'll give you a massage because your muscles are going to be pretty sore tomorrow." I kissed her again.

"That sounds like heaven. Thank you for tonight and thank you for trusting me with this side of you."

"No thank you. It means the world to me to share this with you. You're an incredible woman, Brooke Bishop and I love you."


End file.
